


The Sound of Silence

by ScarFish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Gen, Nightmares, Self Harm, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarFish/pseuds/ScarFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi faces the problems of his past almost every moment of every day and is slowly beginning to loose to himself. Gai and a few others find him in a situation none of them would have ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer # 1- Naruto does NOT belong to me. I own nothing. :'(
> 
> Disclaimer #2- I do not own "The Sound of Silence" by Disturbed. Again, I own nothing. :'(
> 
> Also, this is my first song fic, so I apologize in advanced if it is really bad.

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again

Silver hair fell over the showing dark eye of the infamous Copy-nin, his empty gaze starring into the darkness of his home, him mind and thoughts wondering as he did. Nothing was the same for the nin as time went on; everything was going against him. His thoughts, his dreams, his memories were ruining him to the point of experiencing pain in almost every way. A sigh exited the thin lips of the male, his body shaking slightly as he looked deeper into the dark. 

Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains within the sound of silence

His mind raced to his dreams from the previous nights, everything hitting him at once. Nothing distracted him from his thoughts; from his dreams that in any other term would be nightmares. His old team, his sensei, his father, anything that could cause cause the ninja pain did. He began to unconsciously cry, the tears falling onto his old pajama pants. 

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed  
By the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening

'Obito...Rin...Sensei.....I'm sorry...' His thoughts went to his dreams. They replayed the moments he lost everyone and everything; the moments he knew he failed his own students. 

Everything was in color, however, the ninja could not hear. He didn't need to to know what the exact words, exact breaths, exact screams sounded like. Everything was memorized, and everything hurt. The pain of watching Obito, his annoying teammate-turned-friend, get crushed after saving him. The pain of Rin's death, the blood on his-   
"Ah! No....." 'No.....I.....'

The thoughts began to make his head hurt, his hands clenched into fists around the kunai he held in his shaking hands, blood running from the new cuts in his hands. 'I failed my team...' He began to notice his tears, but did not bother to stop them. The memories of his own team came to him. 'Naruto...Sakura...Sasuke... I failed all of you.' His hands moved on their own accord.

People writing songs  
That voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence

The sudden voices in his home awoke him from his day dream nightmare, causing him to stand and drop the kunai in his left hand onto the bed. His right hand moved to cut his pale flesh one more time before opening the door, not a care for any of the scars that were about to be shown. Physical, mental, or emotional. He looked at the four people in his living room, all of them with mixed looks of emotions.   
"Kakashi, we need to talk." His mind registered the voice and presence of the Hokage, but his body continued to refuse.  
"Put the kunai down and sit, my youthful friend. We both know it is for the best." Kakashi's gaze went to the form of his rival, and his body did as he was told. He flung the kunai into a wall, but remained standing. A sudden hand on his shoulder had him locking gazes with one of his friends, Asuma.  
"Really now, Kakashi. Sit and talk. We want to help, but we can't unless you start first."  
"I doubt Minato would have you let you sit alone in silence, so-"

 

"Fools, " said I, "you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

Kakashi's words seemed to mean nothing to them as Gai took his right arm and pulled him onto the floor, holding him in one spot as Tsunade began to heal his arms. Jiraya watched his student's student silently, mind racing as to what could cause so much pain for the oh so strong Copy-nin to do such a thing to himself. The silver-haired nin tensed as he felt so many eyes on him, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly.  
"Kakashi, talk." Jiraya's words seemed to hit something and the nin exploded, words seemed to flow from him until he dropped his head, his hair falling into even more of a mess and his tears dripping onto the floor. 

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon God they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
And the words that it was forming

And the sign said,  
"The words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."  
And whispered in the sound of silence

Gai dropped his head as his friend seemed to get himself back into reality, seeming to get back to at least a some-what stable state before passing out. Asuma sighed softly and pulled out a cigarette, his thoughts going to the same as everyone else's as the moment of rush came to and end. As their friend, who they believed to be strong and able to hold up, broke down in front of them.


End file.
